truth or dare demigod version
by percy93
Summary: percy is bored in his cabin so he decide to join a game of truth or dare. i know i suck at summaries! justread it plz. this is my first fanfiction :D i'm so excited
1. I'm invited to play

**This is my first fanfic so please be honest and tell me what I need to improve.**

**Disclaimer:sadly I don't own PJO and any of the characters, I wish. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

I was laying on my couch of my cabin, so bored that i start to think about how to don't be bored.

See, Mr. D and Chiron give us the rest of the week as a reward for save Olympus and defeat

Kronos. So there i was in my cabin so bored. When someone knock on my door i was to tired

and bored that i didn't want to get up and see who it was so just shout "come in!" and my only

and beautiful girlfriend enter my cabin.

"hey, seaweed brain!" she said "hi, wise girl" I answer. She lay in to give me a kiss in the cheeks which make me blush a little, Annabeth noticed that and said

"still with the blush problem, seaweed brain?" she tease

"only when i'm around you wise girl" and now was her turn to blush which I couldn't help smile.

" so what's up, Annabeth? What brings you to my bored and lonely cabin?" I ask

"what now I need a excuse to come and see my boyfriend?" she reply with a fake hurt voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"OK, sorry pretty" I said which make Annabeth blush...again.

"so what are you doing seaweed brain?" Annabeth ask

"not much just here in my cabin bored, tired and lonely" I reply "why do yo want to do something, wise

girl?" i ask.

"well, we are going to play truth and dare at Thalia's cabin. do you want to come?"

she ask.

"yeah why not? it's not like i got a better offer" i said

"OK, we are going to Thalia's cabin after dinner, see you there then?" she ask

" yeah why not? she you there wise girl" I answer and with that Annabeth give me a quick kiss and left my cabin. The time for dinner pass so slow, that i went to Nico's cabin to hang out with him and Grover for a while. I was in the door from Hades cabin and knock, no answer I knock again and still noanswer.

So I open the door slowly and see Nico laying in his bed hearing his Ipod at full volume. He hadn't notice me yet, so i walk slowly to him and scare the Hades out of him. Which end up with him falling from his bed with a big "AAAAAHHH!" and puff Nico hit the floor.

"what my father Percy? you scare me, man" Nico said punching me in the arm, which i found useless,

because of my bath in the Styx. Nico got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"so 'sup cuz?" he said

"not much, cuz and you?" i ask

"ah not much just here hearing music and chilling, you know the usual" he reply

" yeah i can see that, so you want to do something?" i ask him

"yeah, what you got in mind?" Nico reply

" I was thinking" i was cut off by Nico

"so now you think, gods is the world going to end soon or what?" he said

"hahaha look who decide to start a career as comedian" i said which get me a dead glare from Nico, and believe me there's dead glares and Hades' sons dead glares, and believe me you don't want one from a son of Hades.

"anyways, I was thinking in a prank to ares cabin, if you feel fearless and brave?" i tease him

"yeah, well what the Hades let's do this!" Nico shout, which i found him kind of funny cursing in his dad name.

"OK let's find Grover and start our prank, OK?" i ask Nico

"OK, let's go"

* * *

**I know it short, but please review and tell me what you think plz and I also accept opinions and ideas. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. we prank the Ares cabin

**Here is the second chapter join it and please review and I accept opinion and ideas.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I could own PJO and it's character I don't, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Percy POV:

OK we made our way looking for Grover until we finally found him, he was with Juniper. I know

what your thinking and we didn't interrupt anything. Actually they were saying good bye to each

other. So when they finally stop kissing and walk their separate ways me and Nico went to where

Grover was.

" 'sup, Grover" Nico and I say

"Oh hey guys, what are you two guys up to now?" we look at each other and nodded.

"not much you know try to prank the ares cabin, want to join us?" Grover stop and think it for a minute and then.

"OK am in, what's the plan?" Grover ask with a smile in his face

"Well, you see we thought that you could help us with that part" I said hoping he has something in mind.

"Um... let me think" we wait for like five minutes and then Grover said

" OH, I've got it" we wait for him to tell us his plan but he just look at us for a minute.

"so..." Nico said

"so..." Grover repeat

"what's your plan G-man?" me and Nico said in Union, which make Grover jump three feet in the air. me and Nico start laughing like crazies.

"Ok this is my plan" Grover said

"we need five bottles of pink spray and stickers of white flowers" by now i start guessing what was the plan.

"I got the bottles and you two the stickers, OK?" Grover said and we just nodded.

"OK, guys lets start ares prank mission!" i said.

"really ares prank mission, bro? That the best name you could think of?" Nico said

"no wonder why Annabeth call you seaweed brain man" Nico said

"Ok mr. i'm-the-badass-mission-namer, amaze us with your so wonderful intelligent. what do you have?" I said kind of annoyed and sarcastic

"well, now that you ask, what about pink mission or dead mission? since if the Ares cabin catch us we would be dead" Nico said.

"Guys is getting late and the ares cabin knowing them, which i do, would be at the sword

arena, now let's go we got like one and a half hour to make this right!" Grover told us with hisI'm-going-to-beat-you-two-if-you-don't-stop-fighting voice, we just stare at us shoes. amazing how fast you start to notice how interesting your shoes are, when a angry satyr yell at you. After thirteen minutes Grover got the Spray bottles and Nico and me got the flowers, believe me you don't want to know how we get the flowers, let's just say that involves the Aphrodite cabin and Nico's lips. OK we start doing our job, we help grover painting the cabin pink and wait thirty minutes to put the stickers. when we finally done the job we went to the top of a tree and make ourselves comfy and see the the Ares cabin came their faces were priceless, this just make me wish to have my camararight now.

" who the freaking Hades did this to our cabin?" said one of the angry ares.

"I don't know, but when I found that little punk I'm going to pulverize it and is going to wish he never did it or better never born" Clarisse said so made our way to my cabin without get noticed by the ares cabin. It was almost time for dinner so we just went to my cabin and play Box 360. we wereplaying "call of duty",which I found ironic after we prank the sons of the god of war, when Nico said.

"how long do you think they start guessing who did the prank?" i took a moment to answer because i was winning.

" I don't know last time they took like a month to found out" I said.

"truth, but when they finally found out we almost get or dead and seaweed asses killed man" Nico said

" yeah but it worth it that time" I said without taking my eyes off the game. We stood there for like thirty minutes, until we heard the horn for dinner. when we get there I meet with Annabeth at the Athena cabin's front door.

" Hey seaweed brain, ready for truth or dare after dinner?" she said

"yeah more ready then ever" I said very excited. Dinner went really fast and i didn't even notice that the Ares cabin was giving me and Nico glares. I just thought _note to myself: start writing my will after dinner_, I look at Nico who was already nervous, his eyes were so wide that i thought they would come out of his face and i just mouth to him "we're dead, bro". When we finally were dismiss from dinner. Annabeth was waiting for me and Nico at the entrance.

"ready guys?" Annabeth said with a smile that said i'm going to join this. We were heading to the Zeus cabin. Nico was watching over his shoulders every two minutes, I didn't blame him i was kind of distracted, too.

Annabeth notice that we were acting kind of weir and ask.

"OK, what you two did now?"

"What why you think we did that prank to the Ares cabin?" Nico spilled out.

"Oh so you were the ones who paint the Ares cabin pink and white flowers" we just look at her and she just nod with her head and said.

"just checking". We finally made it to Thalia's cabin without get killed by the Ares cabin.

Annabeth knock on the door three times, which I guess was the secret password. Thalia open the

doors and nod at us to get in.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Interesting? please review and please give me opinions or ideas.**


	3. the game starts

**Ok, here is the 3rd chapter and thanks for the tips kittylover93 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters, but Rick Riordan do.**

* * *

Percy POV:

We were the first one to get to Thalia's cabin. Thalia was in Camp Half Blood because Artemis give her and the hunters have a week off to because of their great help in the second titan war.

"so how immortality has treated you Thal?" Nico ask

"Oh, you know never aging and you know the usual" she answer

"how you two lovebirds been doing? Thalia ask with a smile

"Great, thanks for asking" Annabeth ask

"how about you Nico, how you been doing?"

"great, nobody mess with the kid of Hades" Nico said

"Yeah, cuz their afraid of your skeleton friends, man" i said teasing him

"well, partly but its been good, i like my privacy" he said we stay in silence for a moment, when _-knock,knock,knock-_somebody at the door, Thalia went to see who was it.

"Hi, everybody" said no one else than Juniper and Grover

"'sup, bro" Nico and I said

"hey Grover, Juniper" Annabeth said giving a hug to Juniper and Grover. Grover, Nico and me were talking about the prank we did to the Ares cabin.

"I don't think they haven't find out about me, yet." Grover said

"That's good cuz they already find out about Nico and me did it"

"Yeah, what did you said Percy, 'I don't know last time they took like one month to find out' and like always you were wrong" Nico said giving me his best I-going-to-kill-you look

"Hey, but i didn't affirm anything" I said putting my arms in defence in the air. we were talking for a good fifteen minutes and the girls were talking about girl stuffs,too, when another knock on the door Thalia open the door and there it was Connor and Travis stoll the sons of Hermes. They both said "Hi" to everyone and came to join us in our "guys" talk. Anyways, we were talking when Katie daughter of Demeter join us, too.

"OK, I think everybody is here, everybody is ready to play?" Thalia ask.

"Yes" we all said in union.

"OK, lets start then" we sat in circle in the middle of the cabin, It was Thalia, Nico, Juniper, Grover, Connor, Katie, Travis, Annabeth and then me.

"OK, who goes first?" Thalia ask

"Well, because you were the one with the idea Thal, I think you should go first" Annabeth said. We all nod and she nod too. She search in the group for her first victim.

"Travis, truth or dare?" she said with a evil smile. Travis look uncomfortable and think about it for a good five minutes.

"just choose Travis!" Thalia shout.

"Um... dare? he said more like a question, Thalia just smile as If she was waiting for Travis to said that.

I didn't envy Travis, believe me knowing Thalia she had a good but so bad and embarrass.

"OK, Travis I dare you to..."

* * *

**I know its short, but I promise I would try to do it longer the next chapter, but in the mean time what do you think guys? good? bad? Please review and I accept opinions and ideas.**


	4. Dare and Revenge

**OK here is chapter four join it and please review please and sorry I couldn't update soon, I have a lot of homework and go to practice but finally**

**

* * *

**

"OK Travis I dare you to... " she stop for a minute "kiss one of the girls from the Ares cabin" Thalia instantly look incredibly evil.

"B-but that's like telling me 'go tell the Athena cabin that their stupids' that's suicide!" Travis said with fear and I don't blame him if I have to go kiss the girls from Ares cabin, I would be scare, too.

"So your chickening out, Oh I see, then I'll pronounce you Travis 'chicken' Stoll"

"OK,OK I'll do it, OK!" Travis said a little annoying, but scare at the same time. He left the cabin and everybody follow him, When he get at the Ares cabin, we hid in the bushes. He knock on the door and Sheila one of Clarisse young half sister opened.

"What do you want, punk?" See she wants to be like Clarisse since the titan war, she even dresses like her most of the time.

"Um... can I come in?, please" he ask with a fake smile

"Why? you want to die so soon punk?" Sheila ask.

"Um...I guess so, when I agree to do this" Travis said, Gods those Ares kids can scare the crap

out of you. I don't envy him right now. Travis went in side, Three minutes pass, then five.

"Nico from where the Hades did you get those cards?" I ask him a little annoy because those

cards really got on my nerve. Travis hasn't came out yet.

"I have them in my pocket all the time" He said

"You got time cards in your pockets all the time?" Thalia ask with a you-are-so-weird voice

"Um...Yes" Nico said a little bit embarrassed, his face look like a tomato everybody start

laughing "What they are funny" Nico said and give us his most famous glare and with that

everybody stop laughing.

"OK, I'm going to check what in Hades is going on. Wait here everybody" I said. When I got to

the window I saw the most horrible thing in the whole world, and believed me when your a

Demigod you see plenty of horrible things.

"What in Hades!" I whisperd to myself. I saw Travis making out with one of the girls, I couldn't

make who it was.

_Oh Gods I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life_ I thought. But Travis wasn't enjoying the kiss,

he was more like in shock and disgust And I didn't blame him, who wants to be kissed by one of

the daughters of Ares

When I came back everybody saw my shocked face.

"What did you saw, Percy?" Katie ask me with fear in her voice. Then hit me Katie has this no-

so-secret crush on Travis, which he hasn't realized yet. Uh-oh this is going to make her angry

and believed me you don't want to see a Demeter's daughter angry, I would rather pick a fight

against Ares( and I done it) than be around a angry Demeter's daughter.

I couldn't make out any word, my brain couldn't process all I saw a minutes ago. Now this game

is going to be more interesting.

"Um...nothing, lets Travis tell us by his own, should we?" I was all i could said before walk to

Thalia's cabin. I was way to farther than everyone, when someone took my arm and saw that it was...Annabeth.

"What did you saw, seaweed brain? and don't lie to me, I know when you lie to me. Now tell me"

she said, I just sighed.

"OK, but your going to have nightmares the rest of your life" I said stopping, sighed "I saw Travis

and one of the daughters of Ares making out" Annabeth's eye were so wide that I couldn't help it

but laugh "Gods, Percy now I would have nightmares" she said

"I told you, wise girl" I said with a playful voice, she just laugh, _Oh her laugh its so pretty _I

thought. when we finally reach Thalia's cabin, we wait for Travis there for about three minutes

according to Nico cards.

"Nico would you cut it out with time cards? please their getting on my nerve, man" I yelled at

Nico.

"Sorry"

"Its OK just stop it man and sorry for screaming at you" I said feeling bad for him that I just

scream at him.

"Its OK" He said, when Travis enter the room with a black eye and a look that said I'm going to

get revenge. Everybody gulped even Thalia look scare, which I found kind of strange since she

always look so tough and all that.

"OK, that was the worst mistake you done, GRACE" Travis said with a hatred in his voice and

eyes.

"Nico truth or dare?" Travis said and smirk at Thalia because everyone know that Thalia and

Nico has a crush for one and the other and what can I say if Travis want revenge this was one of

the best idea he could get what else could be better than revenged in the person you love or

have a crush.

"Um...dare" said Nico with confidence but fear.

"OK, I dare you to..."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? good? bad? please review **


	5. game interrupted

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't update in like forever but here is chapter 5 finally and again sorry. enjoy chapter 5 and review and I accept ideas and opinions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and the characters, Rick Riordan does**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

"OK Nico I dare you to slap Thalia in the face" Travis said.

"But I don't want to hurt Thalia" Nico said.

"Why is that Nico? Do you have something to tell us or more specific her?"

Travis said smirking at Nico

"Yeah, I Nico Di Angelo, I'm chickening out, because I don't want to

do my dare, because-" Nico couldn't finish because Chiron interrupt

our game, but I saw Nico blush like a tomato

"OK, what do we have here?" Chiron said

"Um...playing?" I said more like a question than a statement

"I can see that Percy, but why are you guys still awake? You supposed to be asleep already"

"Um... we're not tired yet Chiron" Thalia said

"Actually...I'm already...tired" Nico said between yawns which I knew

was a lie, because he was the one who went asleep more late than

everyone here, I know because sometimes he goes to my cabin at the

middle of the night to talk because he said that "he can't sleep and his was

bored" so I just close the door of my cabin and went back to bed, I know what your thinking that was so

rude and harsh but hey I bet you would do the same if someone go in the middle of the night to wake you

up. The next thing I knew Nico shadow traveled and throw me out of my bed.

"OK, everybody go to bed you can continue your little game tomorrow, OK?" Chiron said and everybody

said yes and nodded. Everybody went to their cabins and I walk Annabeth to her cabin , I was staring at

her. Those pretty eyes and her hair flying behind her while she was walking, I just couldn't stop watching

her and thinking 'I'm the most lucky guy in the whole world to be her boyfriend' when she bring me back

from my daydream "seaweed brain, hello. Is anyone there?" Annabeth said waving her hand in front of me

"Uh...I'm sorry what did you say?" I said and she just roll her eyes.

"I said that it's a pretty, don't you think?"she repeated.

"Uh, yeah but not so pretty as you" I answered and she blushed.

"Aww, seaweed brain your so... cheesy" she said that and I was blushing like a tomato

"do you like that?" I ask her and she said "of course, I love that from you seaweed brain" she said and then

kiss me. Her lips were so soft and warm that I felt my brain melt. 'I can't believed that those kisses still

make me forget my name' I thought.

"Wow" that was all I said and Annabeth raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"what?"she asked confused.

"nothing" I said

"OK" she said

"Annabeth?" I ask

"yes" she reply

"do you want to go to the lake?" I said

"I would love to, Percy" she said and we went to sit on the edge of the water. The lake looked so beautiful,

well not as beautiful as Annabeth. We stay there for like an hour until Annabeth yawn.

"let's go wise girl, I walk you to your cabin" I said

"OK, I'm tire. Today was funny, don't you think?" she asked half asleep.

"Yes, it was funny wise girl" I said, she leaned her head on my shoulder. We walk to her cabin hand in

hand. We got to her cabin and she give me a goodnight kiss.

" bye seaweed brain, see you tomorrow" she said

"yeah, bye wise girl, goodnight" I said and I went to my cabin and I was so tired that I didn't even change

to my pajamas and when I hit the bed I fall asleep. I fall asleep with the thought that tomorrow was going

to be a great day.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? good? bad? please review and I accept opinions and ideas so please review**


	6. the game starts again

**ok here is chapter hope you enjoy it and sorry for not update soon but i have a lot of homework and practice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and its characters, Rick Riordan does**

**

* * *

****Nico POV:**

I can't believed I almost told her what I feel about her 'Oh thank to the Gods' Chiron interrupted the

game but now I wondered what would she said if she knew about my feelings...Nah Nico take out that

thought out of your head, besides she is a hunter, its not like if she would quit for you SHE GAVE UP

ON MEN. Now get over it, but what if she feel the same? What if she wants to quit the hunt? What if

she say YES? Those question were in my head all night I couldn't fall asleep. Then ten minutes later I

didn't now how but I fall asleep.

**Percy POV:**

The next day I waked up with the most beautiful gray stormy eyes looking at me.

"Hey wise girl" I said, she smirked and give me a kiss in the cheek

"morning sun shine, get up we are going to be late for breakfast" she said pulling me out of bed.

"I'm going, I'm going" I said laughing.

"Hurry I want to go to the beach and something after breakfast"Annabeth said

"OK, let me get change and be with you in a minute, OK?" I asked her

"OK, but hurry up seaweed brain"she said very excited. She went outside and I get changed and put my

camp-half blood t-shirt and went outside and meet her. We walked to the dinning pavilion and went in

our separated tables, because we can't seat in the same table. That sucks sometimes, because I'm the

only one in my table. But for the good side I'm not alone because Nico and Thalia are alone too. But its

feel kind of lonely. When I finish my breakfast, I went to met with Annabeth at entrance of the pavilion .

We went for a walk at the beach, and then we seat down and talk about random stuffs.

"so what do you want to do wise girl?" I asked her

"I don't know, what if we watch a movie in your cabin?" she ask I didn't really care, as long as I'm with

her I'm good. We went to my cabin and I made some popcorn and nachos.

"I want to see this one" Annabeth said, handing me the movie. It was this movie about this girl and this

guy and they were best friends and the guy had a crush on the girl who didn't knew about it and when the chick win a date with this actor and he fall in love with the chick, the other guy start to get jealous

about it and try to win the chick's heart. And at the end he does and they live happily ever after.

Annabeth love that movie because she said that it remind her about us in some kind of way.

We didn't saw the whole movie, thought. We were making out most of the movie. We were like that

until the end of the movie. Then we just stay laying in the sofa, talking about more random things.

Until we fall asleep, I was dreaming really good, until a big knock in the door interrupted my beautiful

dream. I didn't want to answered it, but I didn't want let the noise interrupt Annabeth's sleep.

I get up without disturbing her and went to the door to answer it.

"coming, I'm coming" I whispered/yell to whoever disturbed my perfect dream. When I get to the door

and opened, there it was Grover standing.

"Oh, what's up G-man?" I said

"Thalia send me, to tell you that the game would start in two hours, OK?" Grover said.

"OK, thanks man we'll be there" I reply.

"OK, see you then" he said turning around and walking up to the Hades cabin. When I close the door I

went back and lay down again with Annabeth. She didn't wake up, I guess she was tired. I couldn't

sleep I just lay and looked at the ceiling. Until I checked the time, fifteen minutes until the game. I

woke Annabeth up. We walked to Thalia's cabin, when we get there I knock on the door

"come in!" Thalia yell from inside when we enter, I noticed that we were the last ones

to get there.

"I'm glad that you guys could join us in our little game" Thalia said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry for been late I wake up late" Annabeth said

"It's OK, now we can start" Thalia said

"so who's going first?" Katie ask

"Well, before we get interrupted it was Nico's turn" Grover said and Nico just smiled.

"Ok, so..." Nico started looking around

"Grover, truth or dare?" Nico ask, Grover looked like he was going to faint or something. But he

managed to said "truth?" he said more like a question and I didn't blamed him, Nico can scared the

living crap out of you.

"OK Grover..."

* * *

**so what do you think? good? bad? what? please review and sorry the chapter was short its just that i can't think of good dares and questions for the truth part. If you have ideas and want to shared it please review them and sorry again I promise I will update soon if I can.**


	7. Bunnies and more revenge

**OK, here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy it and please review **

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO and any of his character, Rick Riordan does**

* * *

Percy POV:

Nico look disappointed, I think he was hoping Grover would say dare, instead of truth.

"OK, Grover what was your worst nightmare?" Nico asked.

"Um... OK, but is the most scared nightmare I dream of" Grover said with feared in his face.

"The other night I dream about bunnies attacking me and stealing my tin cans and making me look at

them while they were eating them...it was horrible, horrible" Grover finish his story with tears coming

down his face, I saw everyone face and they were trying not to laugh but everyone fail they suddenly

start laughing like maniacs and Nico start crying from laugh.

"Grover... we should start... working in your... bunny phobia, man" Nico said between laughs

Juniper glared at everyone and hugged Grover. I felt sorry for Grover, but I felt more sorry for Nico,

because he didn't what get himself into with Juniper. When Juniper she is not playing around when its

about getting revenged, like the time this new camper broke a branch from her tree. Poor kid he stay at

the infirmary for tree week until his hair stop growing with branches. I didn't know nymphs could do

that to your hair. Since that day I never looked at the nymphs the same way.

"OK, who shall I ask?" Grover said a little bit angry, and believed me I think I saw everyone's face

getting pale and now I felt sorry for them, why in Hades am I feeling sorry for everyone today?

"Ah, I got it" Grover exclaimed

"Thalia, Truth or Dare?" Grover ask

"Um...dare" Thalia said a little bit scared which surprised me a lot because she always looked though

and all that. But right now she seem so scared, but she has a good reason.

"Good!" Grover said as if he wanted her to choose that.

"OK, I dare you to... " He start saying looking at Nico with a smirked in his face.

" make out with Connors for a minute" Grover finish still smirking at Nico. Nico looked like he wants to strangle

Grover for that dare, but he managed good to don't do it.

"But it's against my oath, and you know that" Thalia said with shocked in her face, she was right I can't

imagined what Artemis would do when she find out, beside kicking Thalia out of the hunt.

"So you are chicking out, Thals?" Grover said with a evil smile in his face, I didn't knew Grover could

be that evil.

"In your dreams, goat boy" Thalia said with annoyed in her voice

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Grover said still with the evil smile in his face. Thalia get Connors from

the collar of his shirt a kissed him. The minute pass and they broke apart and Thalia glared at Grover, if

looks can kill than Grover be really sorry.

"OK, Percy..." Thalia shout and she really scared me, I just gulped.

"truth or dare?" she asked me

"Um...dare?" I said/asked at the same time and could see Thalia smiling evilly...again.

"OK, I dare you to make out with Annabeth..." she said

"That's all, really that's easy..." but she cut me off

" I haven't finish yet, you have to make out with her in her cabin" she said still smiling evilly. I looked

at Annabeth and she looked really scared which I knew I looked the same as her but worst.

"But you want me to get kill, you know Athena hate me and she barely approve our relationship" I said

with feared in my voice.

"so your chicking out, you Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus is chicking out" Thalia said, I looked at

Annabeth and she nodded telling me to say yes

"Yes, I, Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus, am chicking out" I said

"OK, that's all I want to know" she said smiling and Annabeth just sighted with relief

"OK, Nico..." I said looking at Thalia with a 'it's pay time' look. Nico gulped thinking what to say, and I

was praying ' please say truth, please say truth' you see me and Grover team up to make Nico tell

Thalia about his feeling for her.

"truth or dare?" I asked him, 'please say yes, please say yes' I keep praying

"Um...dare" he said ' Damn it, why you didn't pick truth' I said mentally, but then I had an idea

"OK Nico, I dare you to tell us if you have a crush and tell us her name" I said with a smile in my face

and really proud of my self for that idea and Nico just glared at me.

"Yes, I have a crush with someone from camp and her name is..."

* * *

**what is Nico going to do? would he said the truth to Thalia or not?**

**So what do you guys think? good? bad? please review and if you have ideas or something please feel free to review **

**and I promise I would try to update soon**


	8. Nico can sing?

**So here is chapter 8 enjoy it and hope you like it and please review and i accept opinions and ideas **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and it's characters but Rick Riordan does**

* * *

Percy POV:

"T-t-the person I like is...the girl I like is..." Nico stuttering and he was tomato red I couldn't help but

smile, but then I get a better idea.

"OK Nico, do you want me to change your dare?" I asked him and he just nodded, I just smile.

"OK, I dare you to sing to the girl you like just the way you are by Bruno Mars" I said with a evil smile

in my face, and Nico's expression was priceless. Nico look more pale than usual, if that is even

possible.

"so what do you say Nico ready, uh, by the way did I mention that you have to sing in the amphitheater

and said the name to who you are dedicating the song" I said and he look even more pale. I get up and

went to the amphitheater to get everything ready. When I finish I told him that everything is set up for

him. His face was priceless,_ 'Oh man, why didn't I bring my camera'_, I thought well maybe next time.

Nico went up to the stage and he clear his throat and start saying.

"Hi everyone, I want to dedicate this song to the girl I like her name is..." he looked nervous and he

was blushing like mad.

"Her name is Thalia Grace" he said I couldn't believed he really did it, I took a look at Thalia and I saw

that she was blushing like mad too. The music start and he start singing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look_

_like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly _

_without her trying She's so beautiful, and_

_I tell her every day_

Nico performing the song with gestures and he even try to danced the song

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment_

_her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that _

_she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that _

_I would change Cause you're amazing, _

_just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and_

_stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them _

_all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh,_

_she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, _

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

He never stop looking at Thalia.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing_

_that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, _

_the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing,_

_just the way you are_

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, _

_just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, _

_just the way you are. Yeah_

when he finish the cheers explode everyone was screaming like crazy, and I have to admitted he sings

well, he could be a rock star or something. He climb down from the stage and everyone patted him on

the back, even the Aphrodite girls went to hugged him and tell him "That was so cute" and stuff like

that, Thalia was shocked and Nico couldn't met her eyes.

"So what did you said, Thalia?" Nico asked her.

"That was great Nico, but do you really like me?" Thalia asked him

"Yeah, I really like you" He said blushing, Thalia just stood there thinking

"Nico..."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? good? bad? please review and should Thalia quit the hunt or not?**

**please tell me your answer in a review and sorry cause the chapter is short and for not update soon, **

**but i'm going to try to do it soon next time ****if I can**


	9. Thalico and some Tratie

**Here is chapter 9 hope you enjoy it and please review and ideas and opinions are accepted and happy new year to everyone **

**and sorry I haven't update soon but I have been really busy but here is finally chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: PJO characters are owned by Rick Riordan**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV:**

"Nico..." Thalia didn't finish, she leaned in closer and kiss Nico in the lips. First Nico looked surprised

but the he kiss her back. After like a minute or two they broke apart

"I love you too" Thalia said and all the Aphrodite girls broke in a lots of aww's and I swear that I so

some of them start crying. But all Hades broke when a flash of light and mist appeared ending with a

angry goddess, it was Artemis. She didn't looked very happy, but well I guess she wasn't happy

knowing that one of her hunters broke her oath.

"Thalia Grace, what in Hades are you think you're doing, uh?" Artemis said with anger in her voice.

"sorry Lady Artemis, but I love Nico" Thalia said and Artemis just looked at her and sighed, but I could

that she was still a little angry.

"are you sure about that?" Artemis asked Thalia, she just nodded and hold Nico's hand. Nico looked

uncomfortable, but he try to looked brave.

"Ok, then you, Thalia Grace, have broke your oath and you have found your truth love. So you are not

a hunter anymore, and I hope you are going to be happy" Artemis said that and Thalia looked different

the aura she used to have disappeared and the Artemis disappeared in a flash of a light and mist.

Everyone was shocked about what just happened, except for Thalia who has a big smile in her face.

"Annabeth..." I whispered.

"yes?" she whispered back.

"what just happen here?" I asked her looking at her shocked face.

"I guess, Thalia just quit the hunt for Nico" she said still surprised about what just happened. Then

Thalia just looked at our faces still smiling, and she looked really happy for the first time in many years

since I know her.

"what is everyone looking at? I have something in my face or something?" she asked like if nothing

happened.

"no" everyone said

"good, cause I think we have a game to finish, don't we?" she said and Annabeth hugged her

"so you are back again, I mean you are a camper again?" she asked still amazed

"last time I check, yes" Thalia answered and I think I saw a tear running down in Annabeth's and

Thalia's cheeks.

"so...are we going to continue the game or what?" Connor and Travis asked and Thalia and Annabeth

separated and answered in unison "yes" we all head back to Thalia's cabin and sit in a circle. It was

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, me, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Travis, and Connor.

"Ok, now it's my turn" Nico said searching for a victim, then he looked at Katie since nobody hasn't

asked her yet.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Nico asked

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Travis for two minutes" Nico said. I guess he want to make them realized their

feelings for each other too, since I helped him, Katie was blushing and Travis couldn't helped it but

blushed like mad too. Katie and Travis started leaned in closer like if they didn't wanted but after a few

seconds their lips crashed together and they were like that for way more than two minutes according to

Nico's time cards were exacted six minutes. Nobody wanted to broke them apart until Connor cleared

his throat, when they separated they were blushing and they couldn't meet their eyes and Katie cleared

her throat and sit down as far away as she could from Travis. Then she start looking around to find

someone to asked then she found someone.

"Percy, truth or dare" she asked me

"again, Thalia just ask me" I whined, because that wasn't fair somebody just asked me.

"yes, you again" she said

"OK, Ok I choose dare" I said

"OK, I dare you to..."

* * *

**so what do you guy think? good? bad? please review and if you have ideas, opinions or constructive criticism. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. barbies and make up

**Sorry, I haven't update but here is chapter 10 enjoy it and please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of PJO or the song**

* * *

Percy POV:

"ok, I dare you to let the Aphrodite cabin give you a make up" Katie said with a devilish smile. I didn't

know Demeter's daughter could be this evil, but well I wasn't going to chicking out again. I stood up

and went to the Aphrodite cabin, and knocked on the door and Drew the new head counselor from

Aphrodite cabin answered the door.

"Hey, hansom" she said in a flirted way that make me want to throw up

"hey" I answer as the gentleman I am.

"what make you come to our beautiful cabin today" she said "did you realized that the Athena girl

wasn't good enough for you and you are looking for someone like me or what?" she said it with a

venom voice when she said Athena girl.

"first the Athena girl has a name and is Annabeth and second you wish that and third I came for a

stupid dare, otherwise I wouldn't be here" I said a little bit angry and annoyed.

"Oh, and what's the dare?" she asked.

"well to let the Aphrodite cabin give me a make up" I should never accepted do this stupid dare,

because when I said that she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the cabin and when the door closed

it make one of those sound like in the horror movies of haunted houses.

**Travis POV:**

Poor Percy was getting tortured, I don't envy him right now. Katie can be kind of evil when she wants

to and she look pretty when she does that.

"well, since Percy is going to take a while there any one want to go?" Thalia asked

"Uh, Uh pick me" Juniper said raising her hand and jumping like if she was a little kid.

"first you don't have to act like a little kid, second yes you can go" Thalia answered her a little bit

annoy.

"ok, thanks, now Thalia truth or dare?" Juniper asked her

"WHAT! Why me, juniper?" she answered her back a little angry

"because I want to ask you, Thals" she replied, Thalia just glared at Juniper.

"fine I chose dare" she said annoyed

"ok, perfect I dare you to sing barbie girl by aqua in the amphitheater" she said with a big smirk in her

face and Thalia's face started getting red from anger.

"WHAT!" Thalia yell in surprised,and I was holding back laughs because is kind of funny imaging

Thalia singing and and even funny singing barbie girl.

"ok, I'll do it, but I will get you back" Thalia treated Juniper, but I was surprised by her answer, I

thought she would chicken out.

"yeah, yeah whatever, just do it since Percy already have the stage prepared you can go now" Juniper

said, I just hope she knows in what she get into. Everyone stood up and head to the Amphitheater,

Thalia went up to the stage.

"ok, here goes nothing." she said in the mike and everyone quit down

"you're hot, babe" someone yell from the audience, I just saw Nico going in to the crow and then we

just heard someone scream in a girly way and then someone yelling "sorry" and Nico came back with a

smile in his face, and I just looked at him with a scared face.

"dude remind me never mess with you and Thals" I told him and he just smirk again and it was creepy.

"OK, I'm going to sing 'barbie girl'" Thalia said and then the music started.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...  
_

she started moving more girly than I ever seen her

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
__  
I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation__I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(u-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

When she finish everyone cheer and laughed, because not everyday you see Thalia singing the song she

hate the most, but I felt sorry for the guys who laugh of her. We went back to the cabin and seated in a

circle again, a minutes later Percy stormed the cabin and closing the door behind him and yelling.

"you freaks get the Hades away from me" and he seated in the floor he has make up all over his face and

we started to cracked up.

**Percy's POV:**

I stormed the cabin and close the door behind me.

"you freaks get the Hades away from me" I yelled and I seated in the floor and everyone started

cracking up.

"so what happen to you?" Katie asked me

"the Aphrodite cabin happen" I said glaring at her, I'm going to get her back.

"what they did to you, man" Nico asked me.

"don't want to talk about it" I said and I really didn't want to remember that was my worst nightmare, I

think I'm going to need therapy they put me a lot of make up that I looked like a freakin' clown, I went

to the bathroom and cleaned my face. I came back and seated beside Annabeth and give her a quick

kiss in the lips and a lot of aw's exploded.

"so what did I miss?" I asked changing of subject.

"not much, just Tha

ls here sing barbie girl in the Amphitheater" Grover said

"really?and I miss it! Oh, man" I said a little bit upset

"don't worry bro, I got your back I recorded everything" Connor said, wow he has been quiet all the

time that I already had forget he was here.

"thanks bro" I said"now I guess is my turn to go" I said with a evil smile in my face, I was looking around for my next

victim, when I found it.

"Travis, truth or dare?" I asked

" I guess truth" he said.

"Well, Travis tell us who you like and why?" I asked

"Um... I like..."

* * *

**so what do you think? good? bad? please review and if you have ideas please review them and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	11. finally Tratie!

**Here is chapter 11 enjoy it and please review and check out my other story**

**Disclaimer: i don't own PJO**

**

* * *

Percy's POV:**

"um... I like...um...katwawa" he murmured and started getting red

"sorry what was that Travis? I couldn't heard you" I said teasing him and he glared his death glare and I

was just smiling. He sighted and he started getting more red if that's even possible.

"I like Katie Garden" he said looking everywhere but Katie who was blushing like crazy.

"And..." I said trying to remind him about the other part of the question.

"and I like her because of her beautiful eyes and her gorgeous smile that make me forget my name and

the beautiful she looks when she is angry and wants to kill me and my brother for the pranks we make

to her cabin" Travis said

"maybe that's why we are always doing pranks to her cabin" Travis said blushing like a tomato, and

Katie was speechless, and with a big smile in her face.

"Travis did you really think that about me?" Katie asked him, and Travis just nodded. Katie stood up

and ran at him and hug him. Hi was surprised at first but then he hug her back. The separated and Katie

leaned slowly and Travis did the same and their lips clash and kiss for like two minutes and everyone

exploded in cheers and "aw's" and Katie and Travis were blushing, they sat down holding hands.

"ok, my turn" Travis said with a smirk in his face.

"um...Connor, truth or dare?" he asked his brother who haven't gone yet.

"Finally, someone pick me, thanks bro" he said to his brother.

"yeah, don't worry I got your back man" he said

"ok, I chose dare" Connor said

"ok I dare you to kiss all the girls in this camp except for Katie, Thalia, Annabeth and Juniper" Travis

said. His brother just nodded and stormed out of the cabin. Ten minutes someone a girl screamed and

we found out it was Connor running from the Ares cabin. He enter the cabin and closed the door behind

him and ran to the restroom.

"where is he?" some Ares girl asked us, looking around the cabin.

"he jump from the left window to the arena" I said pointing to the left window that casually was open,

they stormed out of the cabin to the arena. Their walk sound like a bulls stampede.

"its safe" Thalia said, and Connor unlocked the door and got out of the restroom. He sighed in relief.

"ok, finally my turn" Connor said and everyone looked scared and gulped.

"ok, Nico truth or dare?" he asked him, Nico just flinched.

"Uh um...dare" Nico said that was his worst mistake. Travis smile evilly.

"ok I dare you to um... I don't know and tell the Aphrodite cabin they are very ugly" Connor said Oh uh last time someone told one of the Aphrodite ugly the poor guy looked like a clown for a week and his cloth was or two sizes to bigger or to smaller.

"ok I'll do it" Nico said glaring at Connor

"ok, but someone has to go with you" Connor said

"what you don't trust me?" Nico said a little bit angry,

"no, that's not the reason, it just to help you when they knock your lights out" Connor said with a smile.

"ok, lets go Percy" Nico said

"WHAT? Why me?" I asked him I didn't want to be part of this dare, but Nico grabbed me from the sleeve of jacket. We reached the Aphrodite cabin, and they were inside.

"here goes nothing" he said sighing, I ran to the bushes and hide.

"The Aphrodite is the ugly cabin in the whole camp" Nico scream at the top of his lungs, then he ran for his life. He made it to the bushes I was hiding and we look at the Aphrodite cabin came out with swords and... make up? Why the hell they would bring make up, but then hit me, they were going to used in Nico.

"dude, that was so close" Nico said sighing in relief

"what was so close Nico?" someone said from behind us, we turn to see...Chiron in his motorized wheelchair, we sighed in relief... again.

"Chiron you scared us" I said

"sorry, but you didn't answer my question, what was so close?" Chiron asked again

"we um..." Nico said

"we saw a hellhound running, but he run away" I said I felt bad lying to Chiron, but we could get in troubles.

"Really?" he asked and Nico said at the same time and I hit him in the ribs

"Ow, Oh yeah that was" Nico said rubbing his ribs. I think Chiron didn't believed our story, because he looked at our eyes trying to see if we were lying.

"Ok, than, but next time be more careful, ok?" he asked us and we just nodded, and ran back to the others.

"really Percy? That's the best you thought of?" Nico said while we were runnig

"hey, it work, didn't?" I said

"yeah, but that sound kind of stupid man, no wonder why Annabeth call you seaweed brain" Nico said and I make him stumbled and he fall face first.

"very mature, Percy" he said cleaning the dirty from his jeans.

"yeah, yeah whatever lets go join the others" I said running ahead of him. We made it to the cabin and seat with our girls.

"Oh, you guys still a live?" Connor asked us

"yeah, amazing uh?" I said

"ok, its my turn now" Nico said

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" he asked Annabeth, and I glare at him.

"um... I chose..."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? good? bad? please review and check my other story and sorry for not update soon but i will try next time to **

**update soon.**


	12. love story finally approved it

**Here is chapter 12 please if you review after reading that would be fantastic! please review**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Percy's POV:

" I chose dare" Annabeth said

"ok, I dare you to sign a song I write when I was bored" Travis said

"ok" Annabeth said

"but did I mentioned that you have to sing it in front of your mom" Travis said and Annabeth thought

about it for a while.

"I'll do it" she said, Travis handed her a piece of paper and she read it. When she finished reading her

eyes were wide and she was blushing.

"I can't sing this my mom would get mad" Annabeth said

"so your chicking out I see" Travis said, and Annabeth just sigh

"ok, but you are IM-ing my mom to come" Annabeth said, Travis just nodded. He took out a drachma

and headed to the restroom. We wait for five minutes when Travis came out of the restroom.

"ok, your mom is in her way now" he said, and at that time a bright light appeared and everyone looked

away. When the light die a goddess was before us, it was Athena.

"I'm here now, what did you want Annabeth?" Lady Athena asked her daughter

"well...um... I have to...um sing this in front of you" she said, and Lady Athena just nodded. Travis

went to a karaoke machine I haven't noticed before here, I wonder from where did he get it, second

thought I don't want to know. He pressed the play button and the music started. Annabeth sigh.

"here goes nothing" Annabeth said and she started singing.

_We were both young, when I first saw you..  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a cabin in summer air._

_I see the arena; see the cabins, the mess hall.  
I see you make your way through the campers-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

That you were Percy, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my mom said "stay away from Annabeth"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Percy take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the lake to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if the harpies found us-  
So close your eyes... escape this camp for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Percy - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my mom said "stay away from Annabeth" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Percy take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Percy save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of camp.  
And I said...

Percy save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Annabeth, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your mom - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

When Annabeth finished singing I have to say, she has a beautiful song, she is way better than Apollo

himself but don't say this to him or Annabeth because I would be dead.

"that was great Annabeth, you sing very well!" Thalia said running to her and giving her a hug.

"thanks" Annabeth said blushing, I went to her and give her a kiss in the lips and a hug. When we turn

around we saw a very angry Lady Athena.

"so this is what you want to show me Annabeth?" she asked her, and Annabeth just nodded. Lady

Athena stood quiet for a moment thinking, and then she sigh.

"do you really love him, Annabeth?" Lady Athena asked her.

"yes mother you know that already" she replied

"and do you love her?" she asked me

"of course Lady Athena I love her with all my heart. She is the best thing that happened to me" I

answer her, she just sigh.

"ok, I prove you relationship" she said Annabeth and I were shocked. Did her mom just approved our

relationship? Wow that new. I turned to see Annabeth's face and she looked as shocked as I was. She

ran to her mother and hugged her.

"thank you, mom" she said still hugging her mom.

"you're welcome, my daughter, but if you broke her heart I'll come back and break you neck, do you

understand?" she said to me

"yes my Lady, and don't worry because that won't happen never" I said to her, she just nodded and

disappeared in a flash of light.

"ok, guys I feel happy for all of you, but I'm tired already and I'm going to bed see youguys tomorrow

in the morning" Connor said

"ok, tomorrow after dinner here at my cabin again don't be late" Thalia said looking at me and

Annabeth.

"hahaha yeah, thals don't worry" Annabeth said. I walked Annabeth to her cabin, and I think Travis did

the same with Katie. Nico stayed a while longer, though. We walked in silence, until we reached the

Athena cabin.

"bye, Annabeth see you in the morning" I said giving her a goodnight kiss.

"yeah bye Percy" she replied and entered her cabin, closing the door behind her. I walked back to my

cabin and fell asleep as fast as I touched the bed, I didn't even bother in change my cloths.

* * *

**So what you guys think? Good? Bad? please review I want to know what you guys think and check out my other story is call "Goode High School"**


	13. lovebirds and water guns?

**Here is chapter 13 please enjoy it and thanks to wisegirlweasley for beta read my story and help me and kittylover93 for helping me too you two are the best!**

**and please if you guys reaview after reading that would be great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.****

* * *

Percy's POV:**

I awoke to a knock on the door, and I groaned. I didn't really want to wake up, but I did, and went to the door. It was Annabeth. She was smiling so big that I could help but to smile back.

"Hey seaweed brain… ready for breakfast?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second, OK?" I told her, and she nodded. I motioned for her to come in, and she sat on my bed while I got ready.

"Remember, we have to go to Thal's cabin after dinner," She said from my bed.

"Yeah, don't worry. We won't be late," I said from my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then hurried out.

"So. Do you already know who you are going to ask?"

"I have someone in mind," She said, smiling.

I pulled on my shoes, and stood up.

"Ready?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Let's go, wise girl!"

I offered her my hand to help her up, and she accepted. We walked out of my cabin and headed to the mess hall, when we saw Thalia and Nico walking. They too, were hand in hand.

"Aww… look at the lovebirds," I taunted.

Annabeth smirked along with me, and we ran in front of them. They glared back at us, but were blushing all the same.

"Don't they look cute, Percy?" Annabeth asked, playing along.

"Hey, what are you guys are doing after breakfast?" I asked.

"Nothing, probably. Why?" Thalia asked.

"Maybe we could hang out at the beach or something. What do you guys say?"

They looked at each other, and Nico replied, "Sure, why not?"

"OK, after breakfast meet us at the beach. I have a surprise for you guys." I said and they looked confused. That was exactly the reaction I was going for.

We entered the mess hall, and every one exploded in to "aww's" and cheers when they saw Thalia and Nico holding hands. Annabeth and I were laughing, because Nico and Thalia were blushing like mad. I give Annabeth a kiss in the cheek, and we went to our separate tables.

We finished our breakfast, and went to get ready for the beach. Nico and I were the first ones there. The first thing I noticed were his swim trunks, which had skulls all over them, and were black and grey. In a nutshell, they pretty much described Nico. Mine, on the other hand, were blue and green with some sea creatures on them.

"So, what is the surprise?" He asked. I just grinned.

"Well… I got some water guns the other day, and I wanted to… test them out." I said evilly.

"Where are they?" Nico asked. I looked around to make sure the girls weren't coming, and walked to a certain bunch of bushes.

"Here," I said, pointing to the bushes. I got, like, ten- just in case. You never know when you're going to need an extra water gun.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Nico, and he nodded with a smile.

"OK, this is what we are going to do. We hide in the bushes, and when the girls come, we jump out and start firing. Cool?" I asked.

"Yeah… this is going to be fun," Nico said, smirking, and I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go hide," I said, and we jumped into the bushes. I heard the rustle of bushes being pushed through and sticks breaking, so I nodded to Nico.

"Ready?" I whispered to him, and he nodded.

"On the count of three," He said.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" We yelled, jumping out of the bushes and firing at the girls. Clearly, our plan failed. We were firing with our eyes closed, and when we opened them, we found that our intended targets weren't there.

"Where are they?" Nico asked, as we looked around in confusion.

"Behind you!" Came a sing-songy voice from behind us. When we turned around, both Annabeth and Thiala had a water gun in each hand, both aimed at us.

"But how did you find out?" I asked, still not understanding.

"I remembered seeing you buying all of those water guns. When you said that you had a 'surprise' for us, I figured that that's what it was. It was not very hard, really." Annabeth said.

I thought that no one had seen me hiding the water guns. Clearly, I was wrong, once again.

"Nice one Annabeth. Now drop your weapons," Thalia commanded, and we had no choice but to obey.

"Just calm down," Nico said, and I looked at him and nodded.

"NOW!" I yelled, and we grabbed the guns from the girls. It was sort of like something off of a movie. Now _we_ had all of the guns, and the _girls_ had _their_ hands up in surrender.

Suddenly, the lunch horn sounded, and we were forced to gather the guns and hurry to mess hall. Once we got there, I ate a quick lunch, and headed back to my cabin. To be quite honest, I wasn't too hungry. I grabbed my I-Pod, and listened for a little while before I was (rudely) interrupted. Someone had covered my eyes with their hands, and paused my music.

"Guess who?" The person asked.

"Oh, I don't know… could it be the prettiest girl in the world?" I asked, and removed her hands. In front of me was a blushing Annabeth.

"Why did you leave the mess hall?" Annabeth asked.

"I wasn't hungry," I said, and she nodded.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied, and tried to make it seem like it was the truth.

She looked like she didn't believe me, but sighed.

"OK, Thalia said that the game is going to start in five minutes,"

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing her hand, and heading to Thalia's cabin. We reached the cabin and took a seat.

"Now we can get started again!" Thalia said, smiling.

"OK, it's my turn now," Annabeth said, looking for someone to ask.

"Juniper, truth or dare?" she asked Juniper, who flinched.

"I-uh I chose um..."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? please review and thanks for reading. What you think Juniper is going to pick?**


	14. no more chicken out?

**Sorry I haven't update soon, but its because I was busy. Anyways, sorry again and here is chapter 14 hope you enjoy it, and sorry because the chapter is short.  
Please review after you read it and give me ideas and I know it has some grammar errors and all that, but the person who beta read my story can't beta read it anymore.  
She has a lot of work, but I still thank her for beta read the chapter before, and thanks to kittylover93 who has been reading and reviewing my story from the begginig and help me a lot THANKS YOU ARE THE BEST! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"I-uh I chose um..." Juniper stuttered.

"GODS!, just pick one" Thalia scream.

"OK, OK, I pick dare!" Juniper said. _'You shouldn't chose dare' _I thought. She has make the worst mistake of her life, but may be Annabeth go easy on her.

"OK, I dare you to lick honey from Connor's neck" Annabeth said. Or may she won't go so easy on her.

Poor Juniper or should I say Connor. Anyways, when Annabeth say her dare to Juniper, Grover glared at her. Who knew a satyr could scare the Hades out of you.

"What?" Juniper and Connor yelled. Annabeth just smiled evilly.

"You heard me" She said. Juniper and Connor looked pale, even paler than Nico and I don't think that's even possible though. Grover on the other part just kept glaring at Annabeth direction.

"OK, I'll go get the honey" Travis offered and ran out of the cabin to the Big House. After five minutes or so he came back with a bottle of honey syrup.

"Here you go" Travis said handing the bottle to Annabeth.

"Ready Juniper?" She said.

"Oh and you can't chicken out anymore" Thalia said.

"What?" Juniper exclaimed. Great now we can't chicken out.

"Yup, it's not fair that others chicken out because they don't like their dare or question" Thalia said looking at me. I think she is going to ask me something later on.

"OK" Juniper said sighing in defeat.

"If you chicken out from a dare the penalty is to bath Peleus" Thalia said. OK, that's it! I won't chicken out anymore. What? You haven't seen Peleus, he haven't take a bath in months.

"And what about truth" I asked. When I asked Thalia smirked evilly. _'Why I had to ask?'_ I thought.

"Well, the boys have to run in your underwear around camp and the girls have to kiss Mr. D on the cheek in front of the camp" Thalia said. Those are some embarrassing penalties right there. If you don't believed me I dare you to do one of them.

"OK, I'll will do it" Juniper said sighing. She must has to hate Annabeth and Thalia right now.

"What would you do?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll um..." Juniper said gulping.

"I'll bath Peleus"

"So that means you are chicken out then" Annabeth said smirking. Wow, she can be evil when she wants. Now, it was Juniper's turn. She was looking around to see who was going to be her victim. She looked at Travis for a long time and then say.

"Percy!" Juniper exclaimed turning at my direction quickly and I swear I flinch._ 'Why it always have to be me'_ I thought.

"Truth or Dare?" Juniper asked me smirking evilly. _'I don't like that smile'_ I thought. Juniper was looking scary right now with that smirk on her face.

"I choose truth" I said. Gods, I swear that when I say that her smirk grew wider, and more evilly.

I gulped at the thought of that._ 'Calm down Percy is not like she is going to ask you the most worst thing'_ I thought.

"OK, if Rachel wasn't the oracle..." Juniper said. _'Gods this can't be good'_ I thought. From the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth getting red from anger. She has accepted Rachel when she become the oracle, but she always dislike Rachel. _'Yup, this can't be good' _I thought _'Please don't ask me what I think you are going to ask Juniper!'_.

"...who would you be with, Annabeth or Rachel?" Juniper finished. When she finished everyone turned to looked at me and I was getting nervous. The truth is I would choose Annabeth anyways, but it took me a while to say my answer and Annabeth looks like if she wants to kill me._'Good thing I'm invincible'_ I thought _'Wait she knows my Achilles' spot'_. That thought make me gulped from fear. Nah, I don't think Annabeth would do that...right?

"That's easy" I said looking at everyone. Then I turned and looked at Annabeth right in the eyes and smiled.

"I will choose you and no one else, because you are everything to me Annabeth Chase"

"Aw, Percy!" Annabeth squealed and leaned to kissed me, but she stopped before our lips crashed together.

"But it took you a while so this is going to be your punishment" She adds smiling. I just had a disappointed face and looked around for the person I will asked. I was looking around when I stopped in someone's direction.

"Connors, truth or dare?" I asked and I swear he got flinched and even more pale than Nico.

"I-I um...c-chose..."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review and give me ideas for a dare or a truth for connors and who should be the next.  
****Sorry again for the short chapter and for not update soon, but I will try to update soon and make the next chapter a little bit longer.  
Review please that would make my day and inspire me to update soon. At least five or six reviews, but if not I will still update.  
Thanks for reading my story. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D**


	15. Hug Mr D and give me my camera

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 15, please enjoy it and review. And I want to thanks Anatasia Laurels for beta-read this chapter and to kittylover93 for offering me to check my chapters if  
my beta-reader is to busy, thanks I'll have that in mind if that happen. And please everyone read and review, that would make my day and inspire me to write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

There's only one word to described Conner's face right now... priceless. This is one of those picture moments, but I have no idea where my camera is Unfortunately. Probably a part of one of those pranks the Stoll brothers pull.

"Um...I choose dare" Conner said, after like a ten minutes, according to Nico's cards.

"Well, than I dare you to go up to Mr. D and hug him, then put a 'HUG ME, OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A GRAPE' sign on his back" I said, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone started cracking up at Conner's face. He was sweating, and he looked pale.

"What? Are you scared, Conner? Does wittle baby Conner need his mommy?" I asked him in a mocking voice.

"Haha, you wish. Don't you Jackson?" Travis said, standing up.

"Give me a marker and a piece of paper." Travis handed him a sharpie and a piece of paper. Conner started writing, but it took him like ten minutes or so. Stupid dyslexia is so frustrating.

"OK, here goes nothing..." Conner mumbled under his breath probably thinking nobody heard him. We followed him and waited for him a few feet away from the Big House. Close enough to see him do the dare, but far enough, so we won't get caught.

"Mr. D!" Conner said running toward Mr. D with his arms wide opened, and with a fake smile playing on his face. Mr. D looks confused and a little annoyed. After Conner embraced him, he put the sign on Mr. D's back.

"What are you doing, Collin?" Mr. D said getting Connor's name wrong as he does with every camper here.

"Nothing, just hugging one of the best gods in all of Olympus and Camp Half-Blood!" Travis said grinning as he turned and walked away. Mr. D's face was priceless.

"Travis?" I said.

"What?" He said from my right. I turned and looked at him.

"Give me my camera back." I demanded. He looked nervous.

"What? You think I have your camera?" Travis said, pouring on the fake hurt and innocence.

"No, I don't think. I know you have it, now give it back." I said.

"But I don't have it."

"If you don't give me back the camera, I'll personally maim you at Capture the Flag." I said smiling evilly. He gulped, shoved his hand in his pocket, extracted a sea blue rectangular form, and handed it to me.

"Here you go. I was just borrowing it!" Travis lied. I took it and took a picture of Mr. D's priceless face. I'll probably print it out, make some copies, and sell them. What? I could get some serious coinage from this!

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked me.

"Taking pictures" I said in a duh voice.

"Not really? Thanks captain obvious" Annabeth said, drenching her words with sarcasm.

"Your welcome, lieutenant sarcasm!" I said with smirk on my face. She punched me in the shoulder, very hard, but I didn't feel it one bit. Thanks to the Achilles curse. Why do they call it a curse, anyway? It's more like a really, really powerful, awesome gift.

"Ow! That really hurt!" I said, rubbing my shoulder. She smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Percy." she said, with a flirty smile on her face. Oh, so she's going to play that card, huh?

"How can I make it up to you?" she adds.

"I dunno, but it really hurt me..." I said smiling.

"This might help." Annabeth said, leaning and kissing me in the lips.

"Better?" she asked.

"I don't think so, I'm still in extreme pain." I said, and she leaned again and kissed me. I deepened the kiss as she put her hands on the back of my neck. We stood there kissing for like five minutes until somebody cleared his throat. It was Conner. We turned around to see everyone grinning.

"OK, you two lovebirds, let's go!" Conner said, walking back to the cabin. We followed him, and sat in a circle again.

"OK, my turn now!" Conner said, looking around for his victim.

"My dear Grover..." Conner said, while Grover let out his nervous laugh.

"Truth or dare?" Conner asked, looking at Grover.

"Um...I think dare..." Grover replied, so nervous he was shaking.

"OK, I'll dare you to..."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review. And I want to thanks Anatasia Laurels and Kittylover93 again you two are AWESOME! :).  
And you guys are the best for reading and reviewing my story THANKS!. Remember review please.**


	16. Step on a bug or Kiss a girl?

**Here's chapter 16 :) I want to thank Anastasia Laurels for beta-read this chapter. THANKS! :D and thanks to everyone who have been reading it from the first time YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :) and thanks for the ones who have been reviewing YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME TOO! :D and please hope you enjoy this chapter. And PLEASE REVIEW after reading! that would be great :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't owen PJO or any characters, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"I dare you to..." Connor said, pausing for the dramatic effect. Connor looked at Grover who was hyperventilating, yet Connor just smirked evilly. _'This can't be good,'_ I thought. The Stoll brothers can be really evil most of the time, and even more when it comes to dares and pranks.

"YOU DARE HIM TO WHAT!" Nico yelled. I think he's getting nervous, too.

"To step on a bug." Connors said, smiling evilly, and I think Grover was about ready to pass out right then and there.

"But I can't do that!" Grover exclaimed. Well, he's actually right. He can't harm nature, because of the nature god thing.

"Well, I guess you'll have to help Juniper then..." Connor said shrugging. Grover's eyes went so wide that I thought they were about to pop out of his head.

"Come on, Connor!" Thalia and I said. "You know he can't do that." Annabeth said, finishing for us. Connor looked like if he were thinking about it.

"Okay..." Connor said, sighing. "Than I dare you to go kiss one of the Aphrodite girls."

Juniper glared at Connor, but he just smiled back. _'I hope he knows what he has done,' _I thought. Poor Connor is going to get it bad later. Grover looked at Juniper for permission, and she just winked at him and nodded. When he saw her wink, he smiled wider. _'Yup he is so going to get it later,'_ I thought, confirming my suspicions.

"Okay, I'll do it" Grover said, standing up and walking out of the cabin. We followed him, and I looked at everyone around us. I saw that everyone had a girlfriend or boyfriend, except Connor.

"Hmm..." I exclaimed a little too loud, and I started thinking what I'm going to do later when it's my turn.

"Wow, you know I can literally see the smoke coming out of your head." Annabeth teased. "What are you thinking Seaweed Brain?"

"Uh?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" She repeated. I looked down at her and for the first time I noticed that I was taller than her, just by a few inches.

"Look around and tell me what you see." I said. Annabeth did as I say and looked back at me confused.

"I see nothing, Percy." She said matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean between us." I said. And she thinks _I'm_ the seaweed brain...

"Well, everyone is with a person they like." Annabeth said.

"Exactly, everyone except one." I said. She seem to think about it, and then she understood. Finally! She got it.

"Yeah, we need to get Connor to tell us who he loved and make him tell her!" I exclaimed, knowingly.

"And how are you going to do that?" Annabeth asked. "You can make him sing, but it's getting old."

"Yeah, I know." I said, and then smiled making the puppy eyes.

"Oh, no!" Annabeth said. "I'm am _not_ falling for those eyes! I _will not_!" She adds, looking away.

"Oh come on, Annabeth!" I said, begging her.

"Okay..." She replied, sighing.

"But first we have to see Grover do his dare!" I said, picking up the pace. We reached the others and followed behind.

When we finally made it to the Aphrodite cabin, we spotted Grover. He looked like he was about to throw up. It seemed he was trying to believe he was hitting on these chicks before Juniper.

"So what are you waiting for, Grover?" Connor asked, innocently. He waited a little more, but then he got impatient. He sighed, knocked on the door, and ran to the bushes with everyone. But Grover was behind him. A moment later an Aphrodite girl came to answer the door. She must have been new, because I haven't seen her around camp before.

"Um...yes? Can I help you?" She said, all sweet, using her manners. For the way she looked, she must be different from the others. Because she wasn't using make-up, well not _too_ much. Her brunette hair looked as if she just woke up, but she didn't seem to care if was messy or not.

"Who is she?" I asked Annabeth, who was beside me.

"Her name is Alicia Brooks," Annabeth answered me. "She's new, but she prefers to be called Lisha.

She's a little different than the other Aphrodite girls..." She adds after a while. Yeah, that confirmed my suspicions. _'Wow, I have been correct in all my suspicions'_ I thought. _'That's scary!'_.

Grover and Lisha looked like they were talking about something. She was laughing, and he was smiling. Lisha looked at us, and then back to Grover. She nodded, and then leaned over and kissed Lisha on the cheek. He came back to us and Lisha went back inside.

"What was that?" Connor exclaimed. "You supposed to kiss her on the lips, not the cheek!"

"Well, actually..." Grover said. "You didn't say where I had to kiss her. So I did my dare." Connor sighed in defeat, and then looked down.

"Well, let's go back to the cabin and continue!" Thalia said, holding Nico's hand as she pulled him toward the cabin. We followed behind and entered the cabin, seating the way we were before leaving.

"Okay, now it's my turn..." Grover said looking around. _'Please pick me, pick me, pick me'_ I thought. What I wanted was to make Connor tell us who he liked.

"Aha, Thalia!" Grover said. "Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare" Thalia said, without hesitation.

"OK, I dare you...to fly a pegasus." Grover said with a evil smiled across his face. _'Wow! Since when Grover became so evil?' _I thought.

I looked toward Thalia and saw that she was pale and getting a little green. She looked like she caught the flu or something. I don't blame her, when you are _that _afraid of heights, I think it's normal.

"B-but I can't do that!" She said. Grover looked confused.

"Why can't you do that?" He asked.

"Because I..." Thalia didn't have the chance to answer, because I cut her off.

"Because Chiron doesn't want her to get close to the stables right now." I said quickly.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Because um...remember the accident from last week?" I said. Luckily, last week a camper let all the pegasi fly free from the stables. It took me and Blackjack hours get them back into the stables.

"What accident? The one where the pegasi were flying free all over camp?" Nico asked. I just nodded at him.

"So it was _you_?" Katie asked. Thalia looked down trying to look ashamed and I have to say that she is good acting. Because if I didn't know the real reason she couldn't fly a pegasus, I would have believed her.

"Yeah, sorry it was an accident..." Thalia said softly. Damn this girl is good.

"OK, then I dare you to..."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Thanks for reading it and please tell me in a review what you guys think and if you have any dares or questions put them in a review or you can PMed them please also I need an idea in how to make Connors ask the girl he likes out. Any suggestions are welcomed :) and don't forget REVIEW please ! :D**


End file.
